This is the life
by RarRar93
Summary: A collection of one shots detailing the lives of the golden trio and others after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Hair Dye

**Disclaimer: The story or characters in Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to the great JKRowling**

 **This is going to be a collection of one shots detailing the lives of the Golden Trio and Ginny etc after the battle. It will mainly be happy, fluff type pieces. Feel free to review or message with suggestions. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY."

"Shit." Ron dove under his desk at work and motioned for his best mate to do the same. Harry pumpkin pasty was half way to his mouth as he froze at the sound of his female friend's obvious temper, he moved to follow Ron into a hiding place but was stopped short by the sound of the office door being thrown against the wall. It was evident immediately what had riled Hermione up. Her hair was a luminous shade of pink and was bigger and bushier than either of the boys had ever seen it.

"Hi dear everything okay?" Ron asked innocently kneeling and peeping over the desk like it was a perfectly normal thing for him to be on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny the presence of any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hair Dye in your shampoo bottle."

"I swear to Merlin Ronald Weasley if this is what's going to happen when you help George out I'm not going to stand for it!"

"Come on Hermione I'm only helping him every now and again, this is part of the joke shop mentality."

"Turning your girlfriend's hair pink the day of her big meeting is part of the joke shop mentality is it!" Ron gulped loudly.

"It looks nice Hermione…" Harry practically shrank under Hermione's angry glare.

"Yeah, honestly it's not that bad honey…"

"I look like one of those muggle toy trolls!" Both Ron and Harry made the mistake of scoffing at that and Hermione pulled her wand out and started on them menacingly.

"Oh that's funny is it well how do you two feel!?" At that she fired two spells off at each of them. For a moment nothing happened and the two boys let out a sigh of relief, they turned to each other and shared a look and both let out the same shriek of surprise. Harry's hair was a bright shade of green with purple stripes running through it and Ron was now sporting a rather large blue mohawk. Hermione smirked wickedly at the two boys.

"Right then. Shall we go to lunch?" Hermione asked still smirking.

"We can't go to lunch looking like this!" Harry squeaked.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad? If mines not bad then surely yours isn't either? What do you fancy? Pub or the Ministry Cafeteria?"

The two boys grimaced at each other and followed the pink haired witch slowly out the room.

"Why do you want to marry her again?"

"Can't fault her sense of humour…"


	2. Long hot summer

**Disclaimer: The story or characters in Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to the great J K Rowling**

Hermione and Ginny sat on the bench outside the burrow cooling themselves with as many cooling charms as they could think of. Fleur had gone inside a while ago, at eight months pregnant the heat was just too much for her. Mrs Weasley dipped in and out of the kitchen every now and again refilling their lemonade glasses but she too preferred the cool of her kitchen over the sweltering heat outside.

To be quite honest the two girls both had longing thoughts of the coolness of the house but they were also transfixed by the scene before them. Heat or not both Ron and Harry had their final fitness exam in two days time and since Mrs Weasley had banned them from training in the house they were forced to do so outside. Their shirts had long been discarded in favour of bare skin and they were both sweating quite heavily. Harry's skin had turned dark over the previous weeks of training and even Ron's had a good colour, or rather the thousands of freckles that covered every inch of him had swollen and joined together giving the illusion that he had gained a tan. They were currently doing press-ups about twenty feet away from the girls and were oblivious to the eyes that were burning into their backs, or so the girls thought…

" _74, 75, 76,_ are they still looking? _79_." Ron panted to his friend whilst desperately trying to reach the hundred reps he needed to complete.

"Yep, _83, 84_ , either they think we've not noticed, _86, 87_ , or they just don't care, _90_ , _91, 92._ " Harry puffed out in between numbers.

"Nah, _96,_ Hermione's, _97_ , not that, _98_ , obvious, _99_ , _100_ ," Both boys fell to the grassy floor and rolled over staring up at the bright blue sky, "She wouldn't knowingly look at me like that in public."

"I don't know I've seen the way you both look at each other, it's disgusting." Harry pulled a face.

"Yeah, well I supposed you don't count as public and the way you look at my sister mate you can't complain about anything."

Harry laughed, "Yeah I guess. Come on let's go embarrass them." They made their way over to the girls purposely flexing as they went.

"You girls all right?" Ron asked innocently plonking himself down next to Hermione as she bit her lip.

"Yeah you look a little pink, not too much sun is it?" Harry smirked as Ginny watched him.

"Ermmm…" Ginny practically drooled. Something about the heat was making everything else… hotter.

Ron leant close to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Her face shone a deep shade of red worthy of the Weasley's.

"RON!"

"Come on babe we both saw you watching. Can't get enough of your sweaty, topless man." He countered with a wink. Hermione sighed and leant forward sending a wink in Ginny's direction as she did so. She moved herself into Ron's lap and moved as if to kiss him. Ron's eyes glazed over and he closed them leaning in. Instead of a pair of soft lips on his however, he felt her jump off his lap, he opened his eyes and pouted slightly. Hermione smirked wickedly at his lost expression.

"Coming for a swim Gin?" She asked cheekily and then slowly removed her tiny top and shorts revealing her red bikini. Ginny got the hint and proceeded to do the same and the two walked down the pond together, purposely moving their hips far more than necessary. The two boys stared after them, mouths hanging open in response. Harry shook his head and punched Ron lightly on the arm to wake him from his stupor.

"One-nil to the girls."


	3. Paperwork

**Disclaimer: The story or characters in Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to the great J K Rowling**

Hermione sat up from the hunched position she had been in at her desk. She had just finished her draft of her newest project; the werewolf bill. The bill would force employers to look at those bitten as equal to those considered "normal", the Quibbler had called it a "revolutionary idea" when it was first announced but Hermione was pretty sure that was mostly Luna's influence rather than an actual endorsement. Beside her was a long forgotten and very cold cup of tea and an untouched beef and mustard sandwich which Ron had brought her earlier in the evening when he'd gotten home from training with Harry. The light outside the window was dark and starlit reminding her quite how long she'd been sat there. Ron would have gone to bed ages ago. She sometimes marvelled at how understanding he was, when she got really into a case she would spend every waking minute focussing on it and he would simply let her be, only interrupting to provide her with food and drink. Granted he made up for it by getting annoyed at other things but she did the same to him so she couldn't complain.

She stood up and stretched letting out a loud yawn. Tidying up her papers she put them in her briefcase ready for the morning before turning the light off and heading up towards the room she shared with Ron. As she walked up the stairs of Grimmauld Place she heard the soft sounds of Harry and Ginny's snoring coming from their room but, instead of the thunderous sound of Ron doing the same, there was only silence coming from the floor above. Reaching their room she creaked open the door and found Ron very much awake and sat up on their bed surrounded by paperwork.

Now there was only one thing in the world that turned her on more than Ron after he'd just finished a Quidditch game and that was Ron when he was working hard. She stared as his brow furrowed and he used his wand to highlight sections of his notes from a case. He hadn't noticed her yet so she quietly snuck into the room and round the side of the bed. As she sat on the bed behind him he tensed slightly as he was alerted to her presence. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders massaging them slowly as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the neck, he let out a low noise and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. She moved her hands over his shoulders and down his bare chest pulling him slightly to her before turning her neck and capturing his lips with hers. His hand moved up to her face cupping it as he deepened the kiss. She broke it and stared deep into his lust filled eyes, he stared back slowly twisting a curl round his fingers. She smiled slightly and that did it. Ron pulled her round onto his lap and kissed her deeply his hands tangled in her hair as she moved herself over him wiggling that marvellous, if he did say so himself, arse of hers as she did so. He felt the sheets for his wand and eventually found it and banished the paperwork that covered the bed to his bag not caring that it wouldn't be in order. He then leant back bringing his girlfriend with him. He broke the kiss for a second to properly look at her. She was beautiful, and that look she was giving him drove him crazy, he asked himself every day how he got so lucky with his life. He longer wondered why she was with him, as she explained frequently why she was, but he knew he was blessed with a pretty fantastic life and an even more fantastic girlfriend. Hermione laughed at his vacant expression and kissed him quickly before leaning back up and painfully slowly, for Ron that is, removing the vest top she had on. She'd been working from home all day and therefore hadn't felt the need to wear a bra under her tiny pyjamas, something Ron was incredibly thankful for at this point. He grinned wickedly and flipped her over stealing a searing kiss, running his hands up and down her supple body eliciting a series of loud moans from Hermione. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Harry made his way down the stairs the following morning and was greeted by the sight of his two best friends joined at the mouth as they stood beside the oven. He cleared his throat and they broke apart, Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed but Ron grinned smugly at him.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione chirped turning back to the stove and plating up three rounds of sausage, egg's and bacon.

"You two look disgustingly happy this morning. Fun night?"

"Don't know what you mean mate." Ron grinned taking a large bite of his bacon and sausages.

"Sure… did you finish your bill Hermione?"

"Yep, I'm dropping it off for approval this morning. Gin left early this morning? Has she got morning practice?"

"Yeah they've got the big match next week so Gwenog's doubled the training schedule."

"They put her through more training than us." Ron joked.

"Speaking of which we should be going," Harry said taking one last bite of his breakfast, "Leave the dishes Hermione I'll pop back at lunch and do them." He stood up and slipped his jacket on.

"You know I'm not going to do that Harry but thanks for offering, unlike this one." She playfully hit the ginger beside her on the shoulder. Ron winked at her and stood up himself ready to go. Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and started to make his way out the kitchen stopping just before the door and turning around.

"Oh… and one thing. I'm begging you, can you two please, please, PLEASE remember to use a damn SILENCING CHARM." And with a grin he turned to leave hearing only Ron's loud laugh and Hermione embarrassed squeal as he stepped into the fireplace.


	4. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: The story or characters in Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to the great J K Rowling:**

 **I've been gone for ages I know, so I'm sorry to those who are following I will try to update more regularly but life got in the way the past few months.**

 **There's a bit more Harry and Ginny in this one as they are awesome lets face it (if you don't think so read the books the films do not do her, or them, justice) Hope you enjoy** **?**

* * *

Harry woke up one cold, bright December morning to movement in the bed next to him. He turned his head to stare at his sleeping girlfriend, her long, red hair fanning out around her as she tossed and turned. Harry smiled, Ginny was a fidget when she slept, and whilst she was awake when he thought about it, she didn't seem to ever stop moving, he often joked that the twisted sheets on the bed had more to do with Ginny's constant fidgeting as opposed to what they actually got up to in that bed, it was a joke that Ron never appreciated. The small noises coming from the sleeping witch indicated that Ginny would soon be stirring, she always started muttering right before waking, he leant closer and stared into her freckled face. She was beautiful, long eyelashes fanned on the closed lids of the green eyes he could lose himself in easily, her small button nose was spattered with a series of freckles that Harry, although he would never admit it to her, had counted on many occasions such as this, and her pink, full lips formed a small smile as she dreamed. He watched her as she shifted slightly, raising her arm as if to stretch or turn over and he smiled an adoringly, sickening smile at her, she was so cute.

That was when she turned over suddenly and punched him in the face.

* * *

"Ermi-on-knee? Can duw heal by nowse pwease, Ginny bwoked it, OW BY GOD, BY EYWS, BY EYWS!"

Harry opened the door to Hermione and Ron's room without knocking, something he wouldn't have done if he hadn't been bleeding profusely from his nose, and was greeted by the sight of Ron's naked, pale and very freckled backside. Mercifully they had been asleep and not, well doing something he didn't want to think about them ever doing even if he did witness and hear it quite regularly. Hermione shot up at Harry's shout and pulled the covers, that had thankfully been wrapped around her saving Harry any further embarrassment, tighter to her chest before turning to look at her sleeping, and still naked, boyfriend. She rolled her eyes and poked the tall ginger, something she instantly regretted as he gave out a loud yawn and flopped round so he was on his back at the exact same time a laughing Ginny entered the room. Ginny screamed. Ron leapt up and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and turned menacingly towards the door, he yelped at the sight of his sister and best friend and scrambled to get back into the bed but only succeeded in falling flat on his face, and other, more painful parts, in front of the mortified watchers.

Hermione waved her wand and she and Ron were instantly clothed in Gryffindor pyjamas, Ron slowly peeled himself off the floor and eased himself down onto the bed, his face and ears a luminous shade of red. Harry swayed slightly and the other three were drawn back to his heavily bleeding nose, Hermione waved her wand again and Harry's nose healed itself with a sickening crunch. An awkward silence fell over the room, before eventually Harry spoke up.

"You sleep in the nude mate?" Harry directed at Ron whose ears, if at all possible, went even redder.

"So does Hermione!" Ron justified earning himself a wince from Harry and a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Ron! Shut up!" She berated, "So, erm, ignoring what just happened why did you have a broken nose?" She asked Harry.

"Ginny sleep punched me and then nearly wet herself laughing so I didn't trust her to perform the charm." Harry sent Ginny a scowl as she started to laugh again.

"HA! Sleep punched by your own girlfriend that's one to tell the guys in work!" Ron chortled and even Hermione giggled at the disgruntled expression on Harry's face.

"Hermione has literally set a pack of wild birds on you before now!" Harry huffed.

"Yeah but she's never broken my nose, either consciously or unconsciously." Ron laughed.

"Oh shut up the lot of you." Harry pouted and Ginny rubbed his arm in a fake soothing manner.

"Poor bubba, are we getting at you?"

"Yeah, well, you're all really annoying." He crossed his arms and attempted to maintain a frowning face, something that was made immensely difficult when three of his favourite people were laughing raucously. Eventually a small smile spread across his face and he joined in, grabbing Ginny's hand and leaping on the bed onto his two best friends as they shrieked.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed as they settled down in between her and Ron, "So what are we doing this fine Christmas Eve?"

"Aren't you going to your parents?" Ginny asked.

"No, they've gone skiing again, not big Christmas lovers and they know how much I love going to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Shall we have a film day? We should watch those Ring films again!" Ron said excitedly.

"The Lord of the Rings? We should play the drinking game as well, get well and truly sozzled." Harry laughed.

"Yeah Harry may already need a drink." Hermione said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Ey?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you're sitting right where Ron's naked arse was about 3 minutes ago." Harry jumped up with such a yelp that he fell right off the bed and sat up, looking horrified, his glasses askew as his friends and girlfriend fell about with laughter.

* * *

 **Just a bit of fun type chapter. Hope you liked!**


End file.
